


Peculiar ways

by Whispers_in_the_wind



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_in_the_wind/pseuds/Whispers_in_the_wind
Summary: A story of how one peculiar would be the key in saving everything.
Relationships: Alma LeFay Peregrine/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Peculiar ways

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this. Please be kind. All mistakes are my own. I don't claim to be professional. It's just an outlet for me to help with depression. I own none of the characters expect for the original. I feel down a deep rabbit hole looking for new fics to read and came across Miss. Peregrine and original character tag, and if you love Eva Green as must as I do. My goodness. Lesbian heaven. 
> 
> If this fic get's any attention I will do more chapters, but for now. All I am doing is keeping my mind off things.
> 
> Please tell me what you think, but again, be kind about it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Sitting in the living room of Jacob’s house was a surreal experience for Miss. Peregrine and her peculiar children. They had finally gotten away from devil’s acre and somehow were able to reset their internal clocks to where they could stay in the present time and not have their age catch up to them. It had been six weeks since they had watched Jacob go through the loop to his time period. Six weeks of life in the devil’s acre, if you would call it a life, no, it was not like living back at their home in Cairnholm, there were no happy routines, there was no soft lullabies to be sung, there were only dormitories full of lost children and the exploration of other loops via the panloopticon. The group done this day in and day out, no matter the dangers that lie within them.

However, one positive faction that came from living in punishment loop central was the meeting of one peculiar that was none like the others, a peculiar Miss. Peregrine herself had never witness. This peculiar had the power of mimicry and every peculiar she has ever come in contact with, she somehow was able to mimic and absorbed their peculiarity and maintained it forever. She even had the ability to mimic ymbryne’s and that in of itself made Miss. Peregrine highly fascinated and rather intrigued. Miss. Peregrine had grown rather fond of this peculiar and took her under her wing, although she didn't need guidance or to be watched over for, she was of age. She just needed a family and Miss. Peregrine offered her one, with open arms. 

“Jacob, I would like to introduce you to someone new.” Miss. Peregrine spoke softly.

Jacob stood to meet the face in front of him, one he had never met before and reached out his hand to greet her. 

“Hello, I’m Jacob,” He said with a smile.

Looking down to the outstretched hand and back to Jacob’s face she took his hand in her own and shook it gleefully.

“I know all about you Jacob Portman, and I have to say it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Elizabeth Anderson.”

Jacob blushed, “All good things I hope?”

“Oh, yes of course” Elizabeth said with a smile, “I know about you grandfather Abe and the ability you both had to see hollowgasts, and now I am able to see them too,” Elizabeth let go of his hand.

Jacob looked over to Emma and then over Elizabeth’s shoulder to Miss. Peregrine, and then finally back to Elizabeth, “What do you mean you can now see them too?”

Miss. Peregrine stepped forward and placed a delicate hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder, and went to the side of the pair “You see Jacob, Elizabeth has a peculiarity that none of us had ever seen before, nor have ever heard of, well, I mean only in legend.” She looked at Elizabeth and gave her a sweet smile and hesitated for a moment before she spoke again. Which did not go unnoticed by the children nor Jacob. Clearing her throat she looked back at Jacob.  
“Her peculiarity is mimicry and any peculiar she comes in contact with their ability is now imprinted on her and she can forever harness it.”

Jacob looked at her perplexed, “Really?” He asked.

“Oh yes, absolutely,” She said, assuring. 

Jacob looked down at her feet, “Why don’t you have lead shoes on then?”

“I don’t need them,” She answered, “I have so many abilities, that one doesn’t stick all the time, but if I focus on the ability I want to do at the moment, well” She shrugged her shoulders, “I can just do it. Here I’ll show you”.

Elizabeth stepped back and closed her eyes and in a matter of seconds she was floating toward the ceiling. “See,” she said laughing, “I can now float just like Olive.”

Olive giggled as Elizabeth floated back down to the floor “Elizabeth is my best friend.”

“Yes, I am little bug and do you let anyone tell you otherwise.” Elizabeth walked over to Olive and scooped her in her arms.

Miss. Peregrine looked at Elizabeth adoringly and Jacob caught that too and reminded himself to ask Emma about that later.

“Elizabeth thinks she is hot stuff because she has all the abilities, she is no better than us.” Enoch spoke from the couch.

“Enoch! Where are your manners?” Miss. Peregrine scolded him.

“Oh Alma, don’t worry about ol Enoch,” Elizabeth laughed. “He is still sore that I beat him yesterday in a game of raising the dead.”

Jacob looked at Emma and mouthed the word Alma to which Emma mouthed back I’ll tell you later. Enoch huffed from his place on the sofa and looked away.

“Which I told you both not to do,” Miss. Peregrine was now scolding the pair.

Elizabeth smiled and stood placing Olive on the chair she was sitting in and walked over to Miss. Peregrine. Placing a hand on her arm and squeezing it a bit. “You shouldn’t worry so much, you’ll start to get wrinkles.”

Miss. Peregrine gave her a daring look and got a wink in reply as Elizabeth walked toward the kitchen. “What do you have to eat in this joint?”

Miss. Peregrine’s mouth was slightly ajar as she looked toward the children who were stifling laughs. “I need to do a perimeter check and check on Jacob’s family.” Turning on the spot she hurried out of the room. Once gone the quiet and stunned room suddenly filled with laughter.

Elizabeth walked back into the room a few moments later holding a bottle of water. “Why are you all laughing and where did Alma go?”

Olive giggling from her seat spoke first, “You really did it this time.”

Elizabeth smiled, “Did I ruffle the ol birds’ feathers?”

“Oh yeah,” Emma giggled, “He face turned red and she practically ran out of the room.”

Elizabeth laughed, “I should probably go after her then.”

Elizabeth started down the hall when Enoch spoke, “Yeah and maybe you should try for a snog this time, I wouldn’t count on it though, you keep that up and you’ll never get one.”

Elizabeth stopped in her place, and closed her eyes, all of a sudden Enoch jolted in place with an audible ouch. Without turning around Elizabeth spoke without skipping a beat, “One more word out of you sore loser and the next shock won’t be as pleasant.” When Elizabeth continued down the hall, the room erupted in another bout of laughter.

When the laughter died down enough for the children to speak and Jacob finally asked, “What was that all about?”

Emma cleared her throat and told Jacob how Elizabeth had come into their life’s in Devil acre and how Miss. Peregrine found her fascinating and how much Elizabeth was in love with Miss. Peregrine.

“Does Miss. P know?” Jacob asked.

“Of course, she does, any fool can see.” Milard interjected.

“Are the feelings mutual?”

“Oh definitely, but Miss. P would never let us know, especially not Elizabeth.” Emma answered.

“How do you know and why?”

Horace spoke up this time, “I’ve seen it in my dreams, plus Miss. Peregrine is afraid of her, not in the peculiar way, but in the feelings way. We can all see it, every time Elizabeth walks in the room, Miss. Peregrine holds her breath and her face gets all red and half the time she can’t take her eyes off her.”

“It’s really cute,” Claire spoke from her spot on the floor, “She makes Miss. P happy; she makes all of us happy.”

Jacob just smiled at Emma that knowing smile of love and she understood completely. “Well, I think it’s great, but I fear that Miss. P would be awfully upset if we were sitting here discussion her love life.”

“Or lack thereof.” Enoch spoke rudely.

Emma elbowed him in the side and said, “Would you stop, you love Elizabeth too and you know it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” He replied, rolling his eyes. “Whatever, enough of this sappy love talk, I’m starving.”

“I’ll order some pizza,” Jacob answered and started toward his parents’ bedroom to raid the hoard of cash they had tucked away for emergencies.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if anyone wants another chapter.


End file.
